Monatsdrabbles
by Sylvestris
Summary: Gesammelte Drabbles Januar bis August
1. Januar: Aschenbecher für Nichtraucher

Langsam öffnete er die Augen und musterte das weisse Tuch, mit dem er zugedeckt war. Das Tischtuch aus dem Festsaal war es aber nicht und seine Bierflasche war auch nicht zu sehen. Trotz seines brummenden Schädels richtete er sich auf und tastete neben der Wasserschüssel nach der silbernen Schale, die aussah wie ein Aschenbecher.  
„Mister Malfoy, ist Ihnen immer noch übel, dass Sie nach dem Spucknapf greifen?", hörte der blonde Mann eine Stimme fragen.  
„Mir ist nicht übel, aber wo bin ich?", murmelte Lucius verwirrt.

„In der Ausnüchterungsstation des St. Mungos, der erste Patient im Januar", antwortete der Heiler trocken.


	2. Februar: Valentinsüberraschung

„Darf ich jetzt gucken?", fragte Remus.  
„Moment, setz dich zuerst auf den Sessel", bat Tonks, die ihn bisher am Arm geführt hatte.

Der Mann ertastete das Sitzmöbel, konnte sich beim Hinsetzen aber ein Blinzeln nicht verkneifen und riss Sekunden später überrascht die Augen auf. Der Ausblick auf die vielen Berge ringsum raubte ihm den Atem und lenkte ihn von der schön gedeckten Tafel des aussergewöhnlichen Speiselokals ab.  
„Du schummelst!", reklamierte Nymphadora und reichte ihm die Speisekarte, statt sie vorzulesen.  
„In was für eine Märchenwelt hast du mich entführt?"

„Willkommen auf dem Alpengipfel _Mittelallalin_ in der welthöchsten Gaststätte mit drehbarem Speisesaal."


	3. März: Freundschaft kennt keine Grenzen

Tausend Meilen von Schottland oder waren es mehr?  
Ach, so viele Jahre war die letzte Reise schon her.

Was, wenn ihn seine Freundin hatte längst vergessen?  
In der sternklaren Nacht war er oft auf dem Felsen gesessen.

Albus starrte traurig in die tosenden Wasser.  
Durch die Gischt wurde er immer nasser.

Schloss _Laufen_ thronte hoch über dem Rhein.  
Warum musste Dumbledore immer so einsam sein?

Müde wartete der alte Mann, bis da rauschte ein Wesen heran.  
Eine Jungfrau, die wahrlich nur aus Legenden stammen kann.

Ein Platschen und Lachen, jetzt waren sie zwei,  
der glückliche Albus und die liebe Lorelei.


	4. April: Heisses Blei

_PENG _

„Hast du getroffen?"

„Mitnichten, das verflixte Karnickel war zu flink", antwortete der erfolglose Jäger. „Als wenn es äusserst jagderfahren wäre und genau wüsste, wann ich abdrücken würde."

Während die Männer der Jagdgesellschaft ihre Gewehre neu luden, drückte sich der nasenlose Mann keuchend an den Baumstamm, hinter dem er sich versteckte. Als wäre das Schwadron Auroren, das ihn durch den Wald verfolgte, noch nicht genug der Gefahr. Kaum hatte der kahlköpfige Todesser die magischen Verfolger abgehängt, kamen diese verfluchten Muggel dahergelaufen. Ihrer Kugel war er nur ganz knapp entgangen, so dicht war ihm das Projektil zwischen den animagischen Hasenohren hindurchgepfiffen.


	5. Mai: Klein aber oho!

„Sicher, dass es den Winter überlebt hat?"

„Das ist eine sie", antwortete Professor Sprout. „Sehr zäh und schon bald kräftig grün, auch wenn erst Mai ist."

Der Zauberer lachte hämisch. „Glauben Sie ihre Frühlingsgefühle übertragen sich auf Pflanzen? Das Ding war noch kein Jahr alt, als der erste Schnee fiel."

„Hüte deine Zunge, Lockhart!"

„Das Gemüse ist ohnehin so schwach, das es beim ersten Windhauch umkippt." Dabei beugte sich der Skeptiker über die Pflanze, welche von Professor Sprout gepflegt wurde.

Ein schmerzhaftes Klatschen im Gesicht war das Letzte, das er spürte.

„Hast recht Kleine, wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen."


	6. Juni: Honeymoon

„Zweihunderteins, geschafft!", zählte Rufus und trug den letzten Wasserbecher aus dem Schlafzimmer. Endlich konnten seine frisch angetraute Braut und er das Ehebett beschreiten. Die Küsse nach Mitternacht waren eine Erlösung nach der anstrengenden Hochzeitsfeier. Nackt wie Adam genoss Scrimgeour die Zärtlichkeit seiner Frau. Beide waren gerade so schön in Fahrt, da liess ein Geräusch den Bräutigam erschrocken aus dem Bett hüpfen. „Kiiiikerikiiiii!" Ein versteckter Hahn auf dem Schrank machte Lärm für zwei.

Mit schmerzenden Zehen, die er sich bei seinem Sprung gestossen hatte, humpelte Rufus mit dem Hahn aus dem Zimmer und knurrte verärgert: „Das war hoffentlich der letzte Hochzeitsstreich!"


	7. Juli: Black Pearl

Herrlich, dachte Zabini am letzten Tag der Abschlussreise. Zwei ganze Wochen Karibikurlaub in windstillen Buchten, dazu heute dieser Ausflug in dem antiken Freibeuterkahn. Im Picknickkorb des Bootsvermieters warteten diesen Abend auserlesene kreolische Leckereien auf die zehn Hogwartsstudenten.  
Dass die Burschen in grünen Umhängen vor der Abfahrt in der Hotelbar wie diebische Nattern noch Jamaikarum 'ausliehen', hatte der nichtmagische Kapitän des Kahns übersehen. Die Lagerfeuer in der Bucht loderten hell in der Nacht und der dunkelhäutige Blaise verlor fast den Piratenhut beim wilden Tanz, während die Kollegen betrunken johlten. „Yo-ho! Kommt lasst uns kapern, feiern und tanzen, Piraten haben's gut, yo-ho!"


	8. August: Der Name verpflichtet

"Was tust du hier in der schattigen Ecke?", fragte Harry misstrauisch.  
"Verzieh dich Potter! Es reicht, wenn ich auf das neue Maskottchen des Wildhüters aufpassen muss. Suche dir einen anderen kühlen Platz."  
Bevor Harry antworten konnte, tauchte Peeves über Dracos Kopf auf. "Ist es den Herren Nichtsnutzen zu warm? Da schaffe ich gerne Abhilfe."  
Potter und Malfoy starrten alarmiert auf den aktiven Poltergeist. Schnee rieselte von der Decke und glitzernde Hagelkörner hüpften lustig über den Boden.  
Plötzlich schoss das Maskottchen hinter Draco hervor, den springenden Hagelkörnern nach.  
"Alaska, bei Fuss! Alaskaaaa!"  
Dracos Geschrei liess den verspielten Junghund jedoch völlig kalt.


End file.
